Dream or Real?
by AAK13
Summary: Namine find a mysterious room in the castle Oblivion. Suddenly, she was thrown into the period of ten years ago and met a boy who made her feel a heart. VentusxNamine. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer : I'm not own Kingdom Hearts!**

**Settings : Namine (In Castle Oblivion after she found by Organization). Ventus (In Land of Departure before Master Qualification Exam)**

* * *

The blond-haired girl sat in pure white room. She wore a mini white dress and blue sandals. Her face was pale but beautiful and has sparkling blue eyes. She covered her chubby cheeks by both of her hands, she confused because she really doesn't have an inspiration today.

Suddenly, the dark portal appeared in front of her and someone step out of there. A man wore a black cloak, red spiky hair, green eyes and have a black teardrop tatoo under his eyes .

"Axel", the girl said as she turned to him.

"Yo Namine!", Axel said as he waving his hand to her.

"What are you doing here?" She ask softly.

"Marluxia told me to watch you today", He said with annoyed face.

"Oh", she murmured, looking at her sketchbook again. Axel walked over and saw her sketch book as well. He was confused when he saw the book still empty.

"Why you don't draw as usual?"

"I don't know.." Namine said gloomily.

Axel scratched his head, "Are you bored?"

Namine looked at him briefly and then back toward her sketch book, "maybe yes .."

"I'm sorry Namine, actually I wanted to ask you out and eating sea salt ice cream together but..well .. you know ..", he said felt bad for her.

"I know and I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

Axel smiled and patted Namine's head, "but I can let you out of this boring room, if you want."

Namine's eyes widened, "Axel, but Marluxia said..."

"Don't worry, I can handle it!" he said grinning.

"But..."

"Stop worrying about me and get out now. this is your chance! ", He said, pushed her out gently.

Namine looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, Axel."

Axel nodded and pointed his thumb up towards Namine, making her giggle. She walked slowly in hall without direction. She saw around her, the hall was empty just white, white, and white.

"Where am I now?", She said, puzzled. But her feet kept walking, hoping to find something new. Namine saw a large door at the end of the hall, she walked toward the unknown door without hesitation.

When she was in front of the door, she felt bleak atmosphere make her little scared. She tightened her grip to her sketch book and gulped. Something pushed her to open it. Her smooth hand pushed the door and succesfully opened it.

Namine peered into the room and she slowly stepped inside. She saw around her, In the floor and walls there's a chain design that ended with an unknown symbol. In the middle of the room, there's a big white chair like throne.

The girl walked to the chair and runs her fingers along the chair. "I wonder who the owner of this chair? Is Marluxia and the others knew about this room? "

Namine sat in the chair without hesitation. After she sat down, she felt there was something strange like warmth. Suddenly, the design chain in each floor and the walls were glowing like a lamp. The girl was shocked with it, "W-what's going on!?"

The unknown symbols were also glowing more brightly than the chains make her couldn't see anything. Namine couldn't move her body from the chair, she became panic. "Axel... help..", Namine wants to scream, but for some reason her voice couldn't come out perfectly. After that, her vision became dark.

VVVVVVVVVVV

The boy with blond spiky hair lying in his usual place, staring at the night sky with blank stare. Every night, he always went out to look at sky full of stars because he like it. He sighed as he closed his eyes, "ooh man..I'm bored..."

"Huh?" When he opened his eyes, he saw a falling star that shines and drove slowly. He sat up, his eyes still focused on the fallen star, "that's beautiful.." The boy saw the star fallen in place not far from him. His mouth widened in disbelief, "impossible..."

But curiosity attack him, he immediately ran toward where the star or 'something' falls. He turned to the right and left, but there was no sign of strangeness. He scratched his head, became confused because he's sure there was something fell in here.

"See? There's not anything here, this might be just your imagination, Ventus ", he muttered to himself. Then his eye caught by an object lying on the ground. He walked toward it and found a yellow sketch book.

Ven picks up the sketch book carefully. "a sketch book? " He saw a strange symbol on the cover and it's certainly not a symbol like his.

"Ugh.."

He heard groaning voice behind him and he immediately turned around. Not far from him, Ven saw a girl lying helpless on the ground. He ran over and knelt down beside her body.

He lift her head in his arm, "are you okay!?", He asked anxiously as he shook her body gently.

Namine opened her eyes slightly, her vision blurred so she couldn't see clearly who is it in front of her. Her breath was faster and she closed her eyes again, making him more anxious than before.

"Hey, hold on!", He said and carried her like bridal style. Ven laid her fragile body carefully and he sat in front of her. He watched her from up to down, she looked around his age and her face it's so...beautiful.

Ven blushed at the thought and he immediately shook his head quickly. Suddenly, she grabbed his shirt. He saw her pale face, he felt her hand shivering and breathless. "I..I...can't...breathe...", she murmured in shiver.

"What's wrong with you?", He whispered softly, touching her cold cheek. He couldn't let her like this. Then he thought for a moment, "Should I give her a CPR?"

Ven stared at her pink lips, his face became more red. He hit his own head, "_what was I thinking, Idiot!? This is to save her life, not pervert!"_

He gulp and sighed heavily. _"This isn't pervert...this isn't pervert....this isn't pervert.... well..ok..relax Ven!"_ He leaned his face close to hers, his eyes fixed on her lips. He then licked his lips and their nose almost touching.

In the same time, Namine's eyes open and found a face that's very close to her. She silent for a moment and blinked. "AAAAHH ....!!!", She squeals and pushed his body strongly until he fell to the ground.

"Ow... my head..", he groaned as he rubbed his head.

Namine hugged herself and stared at him with fear, "w-what did you do to me!?"

He stood up, still holding his head in pain, "I didn't do anything!"

"Then why are you acting like you want to.....?", She didn't finish her words.

Ven's eyes widened because he know what she meant, "Uh...n-no no! I just gave you CPR. I help you because I saw you like almost dead, that's all! please believe me .. ", he said with weak tone.

Namine silent, seeing his pleading face. She walked slowly toward him, "I-I'm sorry", she said with guilty.

"It's okay, it's my fault because I make you scared. Forget it, Ok? ", Ven said with cheerful smile.

"Umm...Ok" Namine said, smiled at him.

Ven scratched his head nervously, "Ee..yeah .. by the way my name is Ventus!"

"My name is Namine, nice to meet you", he said with polite and gentle.

"Namine ...", he repeated her name. He was fascinated with her softness and her beauty. Her face, her voice, her hair, her body, her skin, her eyes, he liked all of them. _"Ooh man...this girl it's so cute.", _he thought with weird smile.

"Ventus?", she called softly, make him gasped.

"Oh..uh..yeah..Na-Namine right? that's pretty name..ehehe ", he said, clumsy.

Namine giggled, "thank you." Suddenly she remembered something, her head turned to the left and right like looking for something.

"What are you looking for?"

"Did you see my sketchbook around here?"

"Ah!", Ven showed a sketch book with nobody symbol in front of her. "You mean this?"

Namine's face brightened, "Yeah that! thank you, Ventus ", she said happily as she received the sketch book from him.

"No no no, just call me Ven, Nam!", He said cheerfully.

Namine nodded, hugging tightly the sketchbook to her chest. She then looked around her, the last time she remembered that she was in mysterious room in Castle Oblivion, and now she's in unfamiliar place. "Where am I?

Ven sat on the grass staring at the stars in the sky, "you're in my home, Land of Departure. Did you come from another world? Because I've never seen you before."

"I think yes ...", She said quietly as she sat beside him.

"Really?", He said, interested. Namine smiled weakly, "actually, I don't know. I just sat in strange chair and suddenly stranded here."

"A strange chair? Where are you come from? ", He ask curious.

Namine sighed, "Castle Oblivion..."

Ven raised eyebrows, heard a odd word for him, "What? Castle Onion?"

"Oblivion", Namine said corrected him.

"Yeah whatever. So, you're coming from a castle!? You must be a princess! ", He said smiled.

Namine shook her head slowly, "I'm not a princess, I'm just a nobody who was trapped by an organization. I was always caged and considered as a slave by Marluxia, Larxene, all of them. Except Axel."

Ven silent with his stupid face, "nobody? Organization? Marluxia? Larxene? Axel? What are you talking about??"

She looked at her sketch book, "I found myself in Castle Oblivion and Organization found me. They consist of a group of incomplete people who don't have a heart and intend to seek their own hearts."

"Hmm...so, they all are nobody?"

"Exactly."

Ven nodded understanding, then he remembered something, "wait a minute, you say you're nobody. It means you..."

"....don't have the heart", Namine said continued his word.

Ven's eyes widened in disbelief. "No way...so far I can see you smile, laugh, and fear. You have emotion. How can you say you don't have a heart?"

"I don't know why I can feel it, they said I was special. But I just... I don't know.. ", She said, gripping her chest tightly.

"Namine...", He said as he grabbed her shoulder. "I can't believe that a girl like you don't have a heart."

"Touch my chest", She said suddenly.

"Huh?"

Namine took his hand gently and looked at his blue eyes, "touch my chest, Ven."

"Na-Namine ...", Ven said blushed, not knowing what to say.

Without hesitation, she put his hand on her chest. His hand almost touching her breast. Ven's heart was beating very fast, feeling something soft and chewy in his palm. Namine closed her eyes as she still holding his hand on her chest.

"What do you feel from me?", Namine whispered softly.

Ven closed his eyes, "it's soft..."

Namine's eyes open, her face became red because she knew what he meant. "Umm..Ven... I mean feel inside me not feel...my breasts..."

He opened his eyes, blinking. "Oh! I mean...uh.....I'm...sorry ...". He bowed his head, was embarrassed by his naughty touch to her. Namine also looked down in shame but she still wouldn't move his hand, "what you really feel now?"

Ven closed his eyes once again, he didn't feel her heart pounding and empty. Suddenly, he felt her body shaking and heard a sobs. He opened his eyes and found her already crying.

"Namine, why are you crying?", He asked softly, wiping tears from her eyes.

"It's been proven, right? I don't have a heart ...", she said with sob.

Ven looked at her with sad look. He hugged her tightly. "I don't care what they say, Organization or what. I believe you have a heart, Namine. So, please don't cry ... "

His word make her tears more flowed freely. She hugged him back and buried her face in his neck. "thank you."

Ven nodded, stroking her back and her blonde hair. He then looked at her pretty eyes and smiled, "See? even you've made me fall in love with you."

Her eyes widened when she hear a strange word for her, but familiar in the same time. "love..?"

He nodded, "if you can't feel a heart, I'll make you feel it." Namine become confused, her confusion shattered when she felt a warm touch on her lips. She don't understand what he's doing to her now. Why she felt strange feelings in her chest?

"Ven...what are you doing..?", she whispered in their kiss, she can felt his hot breath in her lips.

Ven broke off the kiss from her lips, but their noses still touching. "I kiss you." he replied simply and then he kissed her again.

"Ven..?", she want to say something, but he shut her mouth with his lips with little force. She lost her mind when she felt his lips pressed more tightly on her, feeling her body pushed down by him. She closed her eyes slowly and wrapped her hands around his neck. Seeing her reaction, he smirked and slipped his tongue into her mouth, making their kiss more passionate. Namine moaned softly as their tongues danced together. Hearing her moan, he quickly let go of her lips and sat up from their awkward positions. He licked his wet lips and blushed.

"I-I'm sorry, I lost my control..", he said, turned his head slightly.

Namine bowed her head in shame, but she felt something strange in her chest again. She held her own chest and surprised, _"what's this? my heart beating?."_ She then turned to him," you don't need to apologize, Ven. Looks like your work succesfull ", she said, smiled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, now I can feel it. Although I'm still not sure."

Ven put his ear to her chest so his face between her breasts now. Namine was amused and little stretched, "w-what are you doing?"

"Hearing your heartbeat", he replied innocently.

Namine blushed with his touch, feeling her heart more beating. Ven smirked when he saw her red face. He immediately tickled her, make the girl burst of laughing. "Ahahaha ... Ven! stop it!"

"Noooo way!", He said with a childish tone.

Namine laughed out loud until tears appear in corner of her eyes, she tried so hard to get away from him. "Ven... hahaha! That's enough.....are you're going.....to kill me...!?", she said in laughing. Ven let go of her and see her breathless from laughing. Namine covered her mouth with her hand, realized that she was laughing so hard.

"Even your voice also beautiful when you laugh", Ven said grinning.

"A-are you crazy?" she said giggle.

"Yeah...I'm crazy about you," he said smiled softly.

Namine blushed hearing his word. She smiled sweetly in shy and looked at his puppy eyes. "Ven, you're so cute"

"Of course, I'm cute!", He said with confidence. Namine giggled and pinched his cheek.

"Ow! Namine stop! ", He said, trying so hard to release her pinch. Her smiled widened as she pinched him harder and harder, "This is my revenge!"

"Ow! Alright, alright! I give up! ", He shouted in defeated. Namine released her pinch from him. Ven stroked his cheeks, pouting like child, "Namine, looks like you're not as innocent as I thought."

Namine laughed and kissed both of his cheeks quickly. Ven silent for a moment and touched his own cheek as he looked at her. She smiled warmly, "I'm sorry." He nodded, "Me too." After that, they both lay on the grass, seeing the stars scattered across in the sky, still kidding each other and laughed together.

Namine sat up, "Ven, can I draw you?" Ven nodded smiling, "of course!" She opened her sketchbook and took out the pencil.

"Wait a minute", he said suddenly.

"What?"

"Can I draw you too?"

"Sure!", Namine tore a blank page and give it to him. He received the paper and took out his pencil. They begin drawing each other. Namine could see his serious face when he draw her, it makes her giggle.

"I'm done!" Ven shouted after few minutes later.

"Me too!" Namine said.

"Alright, time for me to see your work and you see mine."

"Ok, I'm first" Namine said as she gave him the sketch book.

Ven saw picture of himself that was sitting on the grass, in the background there's a star-studded sky and Castle Land of Departure. "Wow! Your drawing it's very nice! ", He said admiringly. Namine smiled, "I'm glad if you like it."

"Of course, I love it! This will be my treasure!"

Namine laughed, "now I'll see your work!" Ven nodded and gave his drawing to her. Namine look at picture of herself who was smiling and the background is same with her drawing before, only his drawing looks like children's scratch but this was enough to make her happy.

"Sorry, if my drawing not as good as yours", Ven said put his hands behind his head.

"This is the first time I got a picture from someone, I'm very happy! Thank you, Ven", Namine said, smiling sweetly. Ven grinned, "you're welcome." Then, they lay back on the grass, the atmosphere became quiet for a while until she heard someone's voice call her name.

"_Namine! Namine!"_

Namine opened her eyes, looked around her, _"Who?"_ The voice it wasn't clear, then she closed her eyes again and heard it carefully.

"_Namine, wake up."_

She opened her eyes quickly. Now she recognized the voice. "Axel?"

Ven turned to her, "What?"

"Umm...nothing."

"_Namine! Please wake up!"_

Suddenly she sat up and held her ears, feeling Axel calling her from a distance.

Ven looked at her and sat up too, "what's wrong, Nam?"

Namine looked at him, "Ven, looks like I have to go back to where I come from."

He was dissapointed to hear that, "will I see you again?"

"I don't know, sorry ...", she said as she bowed her head.

Ven sighed, "alright .. but before you go can I... um ... kiss you again? just one more kiss ", He said shyly. Namine nodded shyly and she closed her eyes, waiting for his action. Ven brought his face close to hers. She felt his warm lips touched her lips again. Namine smiled in their kiss, wrapped her hand around his neck so their bodies more pressing together.

They broke the kiss to get some air. Then they hugged each other tightly. Namine leaned her head on his shoulders, while Ven kissed her platinum blonde head. "Namine, please stay with me, don't go..", he whispered pleading in her ear.

"Ven, actually I don't want to leave you. You're the best person I ever met after I was born. But I can't....", she said with sob. He closed his eyes tightly almost crying, He didn't say anything, just tightened his grip.

Suddenly a little light appeared in her whole body, Namine was surprised when she saw her transparent hand. "My hands ..?"

Ven stared her in shock, "Namine, your body dissapear!?"

Namine looked at him sadly, "Yeah...I'll dissapear from here, do you still want to accompany me?"

"Of course I do!", He said firmly but his blue eyes looked sad. She smiled as she leaned her head in his shoulder, "thank you."

It was getting late, she noticed that he was yawning to five times. She giggled, "are you sleepy?"

"Uuh .. no", he said, smiling weakly.

She knew that he was very tired, "don't force yourself, you have to sleep."

Ven shook his head, "no, I'll remain here until you leave."

"Ooh Ven .. ..", she muttered. "Well, you can sleep in my lap so you can feel me even though you've fallen asleep."

"But..."

"It's okay", she said softly.

The boy put his head into her lap and closed his eyes. She smiled and stroked his blonde spiky hair with her transparent hand.

"Namine, I love you..", he muttered in his sleep. Her eyes widened, feeling her heart was beating again. The tears flowing from the corner of her eye, "I'm sorry, Ven"

She felt her body had almost disappeared, but she still can touch him. "I'm sure we'll meet again and we will be together again, someday soon." Namine kissed his forehead and whispered, "goodbye."

NNNNNNNNNNN

Namine opened her eyes slowly, found a pair of green eyes and red hair looked back at her. "Axel ..?"

"Namine! You're awake! phew...", Axel said with relief.

The girl sat up and stared at him, "what's happening to me? Where Am I?"

"I found you unconscious in hallway and I take you to your room, if Marluxia know that you disappears, will be very troublesome."

"In the hallway?"

"Yep!"

Namine become confused, the last time she was in strange room. But, why Axel found her in the hallway? "That room...", she muttered.

Axel raises an eyebrow, "what?"

"Nothing." Namine remembered with weird dream but wonderful. She met spiky blonde-haired boy, cute, deep ocean blue-eyes, cheerful, and kind. But she didn't remember his name. _"Who's his name? Why I don't remember? _", Namine thought confused.

"Namine ooiii...", call Axel, waving his hand in front of her face. Namine was surprised and blinked.

"Axel, have you ever seen a boy with blonde spiky hair, blue-eyes, and cheerful?", She asked suddenly.

Axel looked at her, "Huh? Are you talking about Roxas? But I don't think he's cheerful, more acting like a zombie ", he said, laughing.

"Roxas? Who's that? ", She ask, interested.

"He's my best friend, we always eat ice cream together after doing the mission. He's a good boy and I'm sure you'll be glad to be friend with him! ", Axel said grinned.

"I want to meet him", she murmured.

Axel patted her shoulder, "you will meet him soon, I'm sure of it!"

Namine smiled, "yeah..." They silent for a moment until Namine call his name, "Axel."

"Hm?"

"Can you feel a heart?"

His eyes widened as he stared at her, "what? Do you say something?"

"Can you feel...a heart?", she repeated.

"Namine...Namine...we're nobody, we don't have a heart. Got it memorized?"

"But..."

"Shhh...I don't want to talk about heart now. If you want a heart, just wait until the Organization's goal is reached. Got it?", he said as he summon the dark portal and dissapeared.

Namine sighed and stared at window, remembering the boy's word in her dream.

VVVVVVVVV

"Ven, wake up!" A woman's voice echoed in his ears.

"Huh?", Ven muttered as he opened his eyes. He saw two people who were staring at him. He sat and holding his head, still not aware what was happening.

"Terra? Aqua? What's wrong with you two? ", He asked with sleepy face.

"You say 'what's wrong'? The question is 'what's wrong with you'!? You sleep in outside all night. You could be sick, you know!? ", Aqua said angry with hands on her hips.

"S-sorry Aqua...", he said, holding his spiky head.

"Looks like you really enjoy sleeping outside better than inside, if Master Eraqus know this, he could be angry with you", said Terra smiled.

Ven's eyes opened clearly, "Oh no! please, don't tell him about this! If not, he'll kill me!"

Aqua sighed, "how can you sleep comfortably in place like this?"

"Yeah, because I have a beautiful dream...", Ven said, smiling softly.

"What dream? a wet dream? ", Terra said laughed, while Aqua hit his arm.

Ven blushed, "No! I dreamed about a beautiful girl, she's like an angel...", he said looking at the sky. Terra and Aqua looked each other.

"Aaw..! our little friend is falling in love! ", Aqua said teasing.

Terra ruffled his blonde hair, "finally you've grown up."

Ven trying to free Terra's hand from his head, "let go, I'm not a baby anymore!"

Terra and Aqua laugh. "So, who's her name?", Aqua ask interested.

"Her name is..uh.. her name.... I don't remember! ", He squeals in panic.

"Hey Ven! Stop crying like child! ", She said, laughing. The boy was silent, his head bowed down with frustration.

"Huh?", Terra's eye was caught by something near Ven. "What's that?"

Ven turned to his side, he saw a paper lying on the ground. He picked it up and saw it. His eyes widened when he saw portrait of himself.

"A very nice drawing", said Aqua smiled.

"You drew this?", Terra said in disbelief.

"... I don't know...", he said, confused. His eyes still pointed to the picture. They silent for a moment until Terra started to speak.

"Ooh..alright, let's go to Master Eraqus now, he's waiting for us." Terra said and walked toward the castle.

"Come on, Ven", Aqua said and then turned around to follow Terra. Ven nodded, then his gaze fixed on the paper in his hand. He also wondered why he couldn't remember her name, he only remembered his dream with the girl in white dress. He blushed when he remembered the kiss part, it's really like a reality and he wanted to feel her sweet lips again.

He saw the picture once again, he smiled as he held the paper close to his chest. Then he ran after Terra and Aqua.

NNNNNNNNN

Namine opened her sketch book, intended to draw as usual. When she opened a new page, a paper fell from there. Namine surprised and she immediately picked up on the floor.

"What is this?", She ask to herself. She saw the picture of herself who was smiling, she knew that it wasn't her drawing. But who? She thought for a moment, but still no clue. The only thing she remembered was she kissed by a boy with blonde spiky hair that made her heart beat.

Namine blushed with the memories. She touched her own lips, still felt a passionate kiss from him. She shook her head quickly and looked back at the picture. Then, she saw a small message in the corner of the paper, she saw it carefully. The message reads:

_"Someday, I will find you and we can talk about everything again. So wait for me!"_

Namine didn't know who's wrote this. But she smiling happily, tears flowing in her eyes. She quickly wiped her tears and hugged the paper in her chest. "Thank you ..."

* * *

**A/N : Well, we all know that Ven and Namine never meet, but Namine meet Roxas who rebirth from Ven. right? Or I'm wrong?^^ As always, sorry for the mistakes and error. Reviews are nice! :D**


End file.
